I Need Your Love Much More than I Want it
by Halawen
Summary: Eli crashed his car just to see her again but Clare wants nothing to do with Eli anymore. Eli is convinced her love is the only thing that will make him better and he's convinced his parents all he needs is Clare. How far will they go to keep their son happy?
1. I'll Picture You with Me

**Welcome to the new short story! This is dedicated to AJackson16 who requested it.**

 **Legal: I am not associated with DeGrassi or Epitome and this story is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **This story contains possible trigger warnings.**

 **Important things to know before reading:**

 ***This begins with Drop the World.**

 ***Eli was more coddled after Julia's death and has been fairly spoiled by his parents his whole life.**

 ***Owen already apologized to Drew, Adam and Alli for his behavior last semester.**

 ***Fitz still works at The Dot.**

 ***Jenna is not pregnant; she did not get pregnant nor will she get pregnant.**

 **This chapter jumps around povs a bit.**

 **Ch. 1 A Picture is Worth 1000 Words so I'll Picture You With Me**

 **(CLARE)**

"How ya feelin'?" Alli asks as I sit on the school steps to get my heels back on.

"The walk back helped," I reply putting one shoe on and trying to get the image of Eli in the hospital out of my mind.

"Are you sure you want to be here I can walk you home," Alli offers sitting next to me as I get my other shoe on.

"No I want to be here, I want to dance, I want to have fun," I tell her closing my eyes a second and seeing Eli's crazed eyes as I left the hospital, "at least I want to try."

"Then let's go have fun," Alli says with a smile putting her arm around me and we walk back into the dance.

Alli takes my hand and we run out to the dance floor. We start dancing to the song that's playing. After a moment Adam and Jenna join us, dancing with us and no one asks about Eli. I'm sure Adam wants to know but I'm sure that he'll go by the hospital tomorrow morning if not tonight. I do try to have fun, dancing for a couple of songs with my friends but it's incredibly hard to get Eli off my mind or the events from the last few days. When Alli goes to get something to drink and Adam begins talking with K.C. while Jenna goes to the washroom I slip away and sit on the bleachers. I look at my dress, fingering the material and lost in a multitude of memories. I barely notice that someone sits next to me until they also begin fingering the fabric of my dress.

"Your dress is fascinating but it can't possibly be more fun than the dance," Owen comments and I giggle.

"It's not at all I'm just a little preoccupied," I tell him but I do stop fingering my dress and look at Owen.

"Yeah I heard something about Eli trying to commit suicide. I'm surprised you even came back to the dance," Owen remarks.

"He didn't try to kill himself, he purposely hurt himself so that I would come and see him. I broke up with him because he was smothering me and he crashes his car, putting his life in danger so that I will see him in the hospital. He thought I'd get back together with him," I sigh.

"That's seriously messed up and you shouldn't be sitting here alone thinking of your crazy ex so," Owen says standing up and holding his hand out to me, "Clare Edwards may I have the honor of this dance?"

The way Owen says it makes me smile and I take his hand. We go out to the dance floor and a slow song comes on. I don't know Owen at all and what I do know of him is pretty terrible. Right now though he is being very sweet, he takes my hand, his other goes to my lower back and we dance to the slow song. It makes me smile the way we dance and the way he looks at me. When the slow song ends a fast song comes on and we stay on the dance floor. Adam sees me dancing with Owen and he smiles. After dancing with Owen we dance in a group with K.C. and Jenna, even Adam and Alli join us.

Despite the interruption and rushing to the hospital after hearing that Eli crashed I had pretty good time tonight. I danced a lot with Owen and Adam, some with Jenna and Alli, a few times with Wes, once with Connor and even once with K.C. at Jenna's insistence.

"We should have a girl's night at my place," Alli says when the dance is over and we're walking out.

"You better clear it with Mom and Dad," Sav tells her.

While Alli calls her mom Jenna calls her brother and I call my mom. Mom says if it's okay for me to stay at Alli's if it's okay with her parents. Alli's parents are fine with it so we all get into Sav's car and go to Alli's house.

"So you seemed to be having a good time dancing with Owen," Alli grins as we're getting into pajamas.

"He was surprisingly sweet but I just broke up with Eli and after his crash I just need some time."

"That doesn't mean you can't get together with Owen over break," Jenna grins.

"All I want to do over break is relax and not think about Eli."

 **(ELI)**

"You should rest in bed I'll bring you some lunch," Mom says when we get home from the hospital Sunday afternoon. They kept me all day yesterday for observation even though the crash wasn't that bad.

"I'm not hungry the only thing I want is Clare," I reply as I begin hobbling up the steps on my crutches.

I make it to my room and lie down on my bed, taking my phone out and scrolling through all the pictures of me and Clare. After losing Julia I never thought I'd love anyone again, until I found Clare. She's my soulmate and I refuse to lose her.

"You need to eat Eli, you need your strength," Mom says putting a tray on my bed with some food.

"I don't want food I want Clare, I need Clare," I assert.

Mom gives me a look of commiseration before leaving my room. I push the tray away, I'm not hungry, I didn't eat anything in the hospital either but they fed me through an IV. The only time I get off my bed is to toss the pills the doctor gave me. I spend the rest of the day looking at pictures of me and Clare.

"Eli you need to eat," Dad says when he comes into my room.

"No I'm not hungry. I won't eat until I have Clare again."

"Son you have to eat and keep up your strength. You have to take your pills with food."

"I tossed my pills, I won't need them as long as I have Clare back."

"Elijah you need to…"

"No," I cut my dad off sharply, "the only thing I need is Clare! The only thing that will make me better is Clare. I need her here with me."

Dad doesn't say anything but he takes my tray and goes downstairs. No one comes back to my room until Mom tries to bring me more food and Dad brings me more pills.

"Eli you need to eat and take your pills or you won't get better," Dad says as mom sets down my tray and Dad puts the pills on the tray.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU THE ONLY THING THAT WILL MAKE ME BETTER IS CLARE! I NEED CLARE!" I yell upending the tray sending the food and pills everywhere. "If I don't have Clare I have no reason to live," I say calmly as I lie back down again.

My parents quickly pick up the mess on the floor and leave my room. I keep looking at pictures of me and Clare and picturing her here with me. After a while they come back to my room, Dad opens the door slowly and they come in sitting on my bed.

"If Clare is what you need to get better then we will bring you Clare," Mom tells me and I grin.

Soon I will have the one thing I need in this world.

 **(CLARE)**

I wake up late Monday morning and Mom is already gone at work. It's March break so I don't need to go to school. The only thing to eat for breakfast is eggs or cereal and I don't feel like either one. So I leave the house and walk to The Dot to have breakfast. When I walk in I see that Fitz is working and Owen is here.

"I heard about Eli, I'm really sorry Clare. I'm also sorry for ambushing you at your house the other night. I was worried about you and Eli and I wanted you to know how I feel but that wasn't the way to do it. I didn't mean to push the way I did."

"Thanks for the apology Fitz. I do wish I'd listened to your warnings about Eli, not sure it would have kept him from crashing his car but I wish I would have listened."

"Any word about Eli?" Owen questions.

"No I'm trying to get some space from Eli. Thanks for getting me to dance again on Friday night, I did have fun."

"It was a dance you were sitting there looking at your dress, it wasn't right. I'll happily dance with you any time," Owen smiles and it makes me smile.

"Well I'm guessing you didn't come just to chat with us so what can I get you?" Fitz asks.

"Orange mocha and a chocolate croissant please," I order and Fitz rings it up. Owen is leaning on the counter, drinking coffee and talking to Fitz when he's not ringing people up. Fitz gets my coffee and croissant and I eat at the counter next to Owen. "Are you still living at home Fitz?" I ask as I begin eating.

"Actually Spinner helped me find a studio apartment, it's really small but it's all mine or it will be. I can't move in until next month," Fitz tells me.

"And until then he's living with us so he's not at his house anymore and away from his stepdad and stepbrother," Owen tells me.

"Good I'm glad you won't be around them anymore. I'm really proud of the way you've turned your life around," I tell him and he grins.

"Thanks, unfortunately it took me going to juvie to figure out that I didn't want to be a bully all my life. Unlike Owen who just stopped being a jerk," Fitz comments.

"When you went to juvie after Vegas Night it was a bit of a wakeup call for me. Plus, just being a better example for my brother. He'll be at the school next year and me having the rep as the jerk who threw the trans kid into the door is not the legacy I want my brother coming into," Owen admits and it makes me smile.

"That's really mature of you Owen, I'm really proud of both of you," I say and they both grin proudly.

"Any plans this week?" Owen asks.

"Just taking it easy and trying to forget about Eli. I'll probably hang out with Adam a bit and Jenna and Alli. How about you guys?"

"Just working," Fitz says.

"Hanging out and working out probably, sleeping in," Owen shrugs, "and keeping Fitz company while he works."

I stay for about half an hour eating, drinking my coffee and chatting with Owen and Fitz. I say goodbye to them and leave with a smile on my face. Fitz has really changed and he was really sweet at Vegas Night, until Eli poisoned him. Owen was nice at the dance and he was nice today, I always thought he was a jerk but he's actually quite sweet and noble. I decide that I might spend some more time hanging out with Owen and Fitz over break. I'm caught in my thoughts, Eli is not at all on my mind as I walk home and then I feel a painful shock through my back. I sort of scream but it comes out strangled and then I get shocked again going unconscious.

I'm not sure how long I'm out, I wake up with a groan, my arms are raised above my head slightly. My wrists hurt and my back hurts, as I begin to be aware of my surroundings I feel someone stroking my hair. I turn my head and am horrified to be met by the vicious viridian eyes of my ex.

"Eli what's going on? What are you doing?"

"I need you Clare, you're the only thing I need," Eli tells me still stroking my hair.

"Eli you can't keep me here. People will notice I'm missing, what will your parents think when they find me here like this?"

"My parents brought you to me Clare. I needed you and they brought you to me," Eli tells me with a conniving and maniacal grin. I realize that his parents are the ones that shocked me and brought me here, although I suppose it would have been very difficult with Eli's injuries but it's a horrifying realization to know his parents are a willing part of a kidnapping!

"Eli I can't stay here, people will notice that I'm gone, my mom, Adam, Alli they'll all know I'm missing."

"We've taken care of that Clare, we've taken care of everything. They won't know that you're missing," Eli says holding my phone. I realize he intends to text people, possibly e-mail even from my phone as me. He could tell them anything and no one will worry. This single thought devastates me and I break into tears. "Don't cry my love, now we'll be together forever," Eli says stroking my cheek.

"NO LET ME GO! HELP! HEL…" I scream until Eli clamps his hand down on my mouth.

"Quiet or I'll have to gag you," Eli says his tone taking on a virulent growl.

"Eli please let me go, I won't tell anyone what you did. You just got out of the hospital, you have a broken foot, you're not thinking clearly."

"I'm thinking more clear than ever. Being with you is the only thing that's made me feel good, made me feel alive since Julia's death. I need you Clare you are the only thing that can make me better Clare. You're my muse, my life and you can never leave me again. We'll be together forever."

"Eli I can't stay here you're crazy you need to let me go," I plead.

"Don't call me crazy," he hisses with a venomous and almost spiteful tone. His eyes go dark and it sends a chill up my spine and then just as quickly he lets out a breath and becomes calm again. "I'll make sure you have everything your heart could desire. I love you Clare, I need you, I need your love Clare."

I begin to cry again, I feel totally helpless and hopeless. Eli has me captive, his parents kidnapped me for him, he's going to communicate as me and he says he's doing it all out of what he calls love! I burst into tears again wondering if I'm going to die handcuffed to Eli's bed.

 **(OWEN)**

I hung out at The Dot for a few hours before leaving to play football in the park with Julian and some of the guys. After football I went to Drew's house, I thought Bianca might be here and figured I'd see what she and Drew were up to. I go to the basement and the door is unlocked, the brothers are down here but I don't see Bianca and Drew doesn't look happy.

"Why do you look so bummed?" I ask Drew sitting on the sofa. Adam waves at me as I sit down but he doesn't say anything, he seems to be texting someone or playing a game on his phone I'm not sure.

"We were in the square and the radio station was giving away concert tickets to the best dancer so B got on stage and won us the tickets. We were celebrating until her ex Anson appeared and we got into a fight."

"Anson is an asshole, he was Bianca's first boyfriend after her parents died and she was trying to self-destruct. Fitz and I had to break them up. Don't let that asshole destroy what you and Bianca have."

"Is that why she seemed so…"

"Dammit," Adam says cutting off his brother and standing up quickly, "I'm going to Clare's house."

"I just saw her this morning at The Dot what's wrong?" I query.

"I texted her to see if she wanted to hang out. She texted me back and said she didn't feel up for it because she was upset over Eli."

"She seemed okay at The Dot this morning," I remark.

"Yeah and she was okay yesterday too, and Saturday. She was upset over what Eli had done and all but she was talking about having a nice, easy relaxing break. So I asked her what changed and she said she realizes how much she really misses Eli. She told me she just wants to stay home but it doesn't really sound like her. When I tried calling her she wouldn't pick up. I just have this feeling that something isn't right so I'm going to walk over there."

"I'll give you a ride over if you want," I offer.

"Yeah thanks," Adam replies.

"I'll come too, it's better than sitting here thinking about Bianca," Drew comments.

We all go out to my car and Adam tells me how to get to Clare's house. I park and we all get out. There's no cars in the driveway which just means her parents are gone. Adam rings the bell twice but no one answers so he sends her another text.

 **Adam: I'm at your house but you aren't here.**

 **Clare: At my dad's house that's what I meant by home. Have to go will talk to you later.**

"See she's at her dad's house no need to worry," Drew shrugs.

"But she was so insistent on never going to her dad's house because she didn't want to ever meet his mistress," Adam replies with a worried tone.

"Well she said she'd talk to you later you can try to get her to hang out then or ask her why she wanted to go to her dad's," I point out.

"Yeah I guess," Adam nods but I can tell he's still worried.

"Come on let's go to Above the Dot and I'll text B to meet us," I offer and Drew smiles at me.

Drew's happy now but Adam is still worried, I think he's overreacting but I don't really know Clare so maybe his worries are validated. If something was wrong though why would she be texting him?

 **The next update is Thursday, November 3** **rd** **and will pick up in Clare's pov the next morning most likely.**


	2. You & Me Forever

**Announcement regarding Short Stories: I'm taking the number of revolving short stories down from 5 to 4, and eventually to 3. The reason being without a short story chapter a week, and most especially without the aid of short story months any longer the short stories are not moving fast enough. One shots, practically with chapters of 2 & 3 shots going up consecutively, and long stories now that they're getting nice long chapters are moving at a good pace and coming off the list at a good pace. Short stories are not and the time between chapters for each short story are too long! So I will not be replacing Light in a World of Dark with anything so there are now four short stories in rotation. When the next one ends there will then be three short stories in rotation which will mean less time between chapters for each short story and they should be moving at a better pace.**

 **New pics are up there is now 130 stories represented in picture in the 200 stories gallery on the DeGrassi Saviors Website.**

 **Guest reviewers please remember to check my profile page for a response. Mary and Olivia please see my profile page for questions on your requests.**

 **Ch. 2 You & Me Forever**

 **(CLARE)**

My eyes begin to open in that haze after a deep sleep and for a moment I think it was all a dream. All just a terrible nightmare cooked up by my mind after the events of the last few weeks. But then when I try to get up and move I'm pulled back by arms. I look above my head to see that I'm still cuffed to Eli's bed and I know that it wasn't a nightmare. Eli is asleep next to me, my phone is on his nightstand and I'm trapped. I begin to struggle, pulling at the cuffs trying to break the slats on the headboard and break free. The shaking wakes up Eli, his eyes shoot open and when he looks at me panicked terror shoots through my body as I tremble.

"You can't leave me Clare I need you," he says to me in a calm yet maniacal voice. He sits up and leans against the pillows. "I need you Clare," he repeats in the same voice putting his arms around me and pulling me to him and then begins stroking my hair. "I need you Clare you can't leave me."

"Eli you need to let me go. Please people will be worried," I beg trying to struggle out of his grip but he's surprisingly strong and it's not exactly easy with both my wrists bound to his bed.

"No one is worried Clare, I've been talking with everyone so they all know you're okay," he replies calmly. It's eerie the way he's so matter-of-fact and calm as he says these things.

"Eli please you can't keep me as your prisoner this is insane," I plead again tugging at my restraints and hopping to get loose.

"I am not insane," Eli growls in my ear his arm around me tightens even more and it becomes hard to breathe.

"I'm sorry," I choke out hoping that he loosens his grip so I can breathe. It works and he loosens his arm but doesn't let go of me. He goes back to stroking my hair and his body relaxes. I can hear people outside and I begin screaming out of instinct hoping that someone hears me and calls the cops.

"QUIET," Eli snarls pulling my hair violently and the force of it cuts my scream short with a whelp. He lets me go and reaches back, I hear a drawer opening and then something is forced into my mouth and I start coughing. "If you scream you'll have to wear this until you can learn to be quiet. Stop fighting Clare, it will all get better if you stop fighting and realize that you're here because we need each other. Because we're soul mates Clare," Eli says holding me again, not tight just holding me and stroking my arm again.

"Breakfast," I hear his mom say opening the door. I try to look at her but Eli holds the ball gag tight so I can't turn my head.

"She was screaming I had to keep her quiet. Just set it on the bed," Eli tells him mom. I feel the tray going onto the bed and she leaves the room, I don't know why I thought she would help me she and his dad kidnapped me to bring me to Eli. Eli lets go of the ball gag and reaches for the tray he lets go of me and sits on the bed so that I can watch him eating. "I want to trust you Clare but you can't scream like that. You're here not just for me but for you, we're soulmates Clare we belong together. I need you Clare," Eli says as he begins eating his breakfast.

I lean back against the headboard, closing my eyes and sobbing silently, the tears wetting the ball gag. I cry for a bit but the more I sob the harder it is to breathe and I begin to choke against the gag so I force myself to stop. I won't open my eyes but I hear Eli finish eating and hobble out of the room for the washroom, it's the only time he leaves the room or really the bed for the entire day. I spend the whole day bound and gagged, in Eli's arms unless he gets off the bed. He strokes my arm or my hair all day while repeatedly telling me that we need each other, that he loves me and that we're soul mates and he knows I'll realize it soon, that he's doing this for both of us.

"I'm sure you're hungry, if I take the gag off do you promise to be quiet?" Eli asks after his dad brings up some dinner.

I nod slowly and Eli releases the ball gag, I've been drooling and crying against it all day and drool runs from the corners of my mouth when the gag is removed. I take a deep breath which I haven't been able to do all day. Eli wipes my mouth then takes a fork full of the pasta his mom made and holds it for me to eat. I hate that he's feeding me but I'm starving so I take the bite. Eli feeds me and takes his own bites while I'm chewing, he even holds the water bottle for me to take sips.

"Eli," I venture after we've eaten and his mom has taken the tray.

"Yes My Love?"

"I need to shower," I tell him hoping this will convince him to release me from my restraints. I don't know if I could get away even if he does release me but maybe I can get a better look at the house. Figure out what his parents do after dinner, if there's locks on the doors, if I have a way to sneak out and get away, at least begin formulating a plan to get out of here.

"You don't need a shower, you're not dirty Clare and you haven't been sweating, just crying and drooling a little because of the gag," Eli says wiping the corners of my mouth which I find both demeaning and embarrassing right now.

"Can I at least use the washroom then?"

Eli gets his phone and types on it and then a moment later his mom comes in and Eli unlocks the handcuffs. One stays on my wrist, but he removes them from the bed. I rub the wrist that is free and look at his mom but she won't meet my eyes.

"Don't try anything Clare," Eli says as I stand up, "I don't want to have to hurt you."

The way he says it is more frightening than the actual words. Cece waves me forward and I walk to the door of Eli's room. I open it and she points to the washroom across the hall.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask Cece. Eli might be insane but hopefully his parents still have some sanity.

"For our son, he's our only child we would do anything for him," she replies.

Hearing this and knowing that they will do anything Eli wants solidifies that they have no intentions of releasing me. I'm Eli's captive, his parents only care about what he wants and if I don't get out of here I'm liable to spend the rest of my life as Eli's captive. Eventually I'll either die, go crazy or give in and agree with Eli that we're soul mates so I can live but what then?

"Well I'm not staying here," I respond pushing my way past Cece but she grabs my arm and I feel something jab into it. "No," I say weakly before it all grows dark.

When my eyes open again I feel woozy, it takes a moment for everything to focus but I'm back in Eli's room. My arms restrained above my head again and now my feet are in restraints, with a bar between them, also tied or secured to the posts at the foot of Eli's bed. A gag is around my mouth, soft cloth that seems to be tied at the side of my head and not a ball gag this time but I'm still gagged.

"Mmgghfff," I scream against the gag tugging against my restraints. When I tug my arms I feel a sharp pain in my right arm, I stop tugging and look over to see a needle in the arm attached to an IV line and a bag on an IV pole.

"I told you not to try anything Clare. I don't know why you're trying to fight, we're soul mates Clare. You know that we're soul mates, I need you Clare, I love you and you need me. We're going to be together forever Clare, you and me forever," Eli says stroking my cheek, "the two of us forever."

The words, the way he talks, the way he touches me, the way I'm gagged and restrained to his bed, being given something from the IV, the fact that his parents helped and are holding me captive because it's what Eli wants. All of it stabs at me with dread and hopelessness and I begin to sob again.

 **(ADAM)**

"We were going to go to the concert with K.C. and Jenna but she's sick and K.C. doesn't want to go without her. You two should come," my brother says to me and Owen after looking at his phone.

Last night after not finding Clare we went to Above the Dot, Bianca met us there and she and Drew made up. She's been over since this morning hanging out with us and Owen came over after lunch. I've been texting Clare all day but she only replies to about half of them, she says she's out spending the day with her dad. It just doesn't sound like her and when I try to call she doesn't answer. I've texted Eli a couple of times too but all he says is he's out of the hospital and healing and he'll see me after break.

"I don't really feel like a concert," I shake my head with a dispirited and distressed tone.

"Oh come on Adam it's not going to do you any good to stay around here moping because your friends are sulking over their broken relationship and not talking to you," Drew urges.

"It's not that they won't talk to me it's that it doesn't sound like Clare and Eli is being withdrawn. I expected him to be asking me about Clare but he's not," I reply.

"Adam he purposely crashed his car he's gotta be on meds if not under a psychologist's care and probably just doesn't want to tell you. Come to the concert with us. Owen's coming aren't you Owen?" Bianca asserts.

"Yeah why not, nothing really better to do tonight," Owen shrugs.

"Fine I'll go," I give in setting my phone down.

"I'll tell Mom," Drew says getting up.

Mom never has a problem with Drew and I doing anything together because she knows we'll keep each other out of trouble. Just like we knew she would Mom says it's fine as long as we're both home by curfew. We decide to get dinner before the concert from Little Miss Steaks, Drew pays for Bianca of course but Owen pays for himself. We get to the concert a little early because our tickets are in the open area in front of the stage so the earlier we get there the better spot we get. There's lots of energy people are talking and getting hyped for the concert, music is playing. We see Alli and Sav and wave at them. Soon the concert starts and even though I do think about Clare and Eli some I do have a good time. It's after midnight when we leave the concert, walking out to the parking lot with smiles on our faces. Until a scary looking dude steps out in front of us and my brother, Bianca and Owen all freeze but I've never seen this guy before.

"Go away Anson," Bianca seethes.

" _So this is Anson,"_ I think to myself while watching Owen and Drew clench their fists.

"Get lost Anson," Owen growls stepping in front of all us.

"Back off muscles this doesn't concern you," Anson replies.

"Bianca is done with you now out of our fucking way," Drew hisses at him.

"I wasn't talking to you pretty boy," Anson spits back.

"I fucking told you to get lost," Owen growls again and then punches Anson in the face and the punch is so hard that Anson goes down. He hits the ground unconscious and a few people around us are now looking over.

"I'm going to get concert security," I tell them before someone decides to call the cops on Owen.

"I'll come with you," Bianca says.

Owen and Drew stay to watch Anson while Bianca and I go back to the arena entrance and alert security. They bring the medical staff who get a look at Anson and after Bianca explains he's an abusive ex-boyfriend who stalked her to the concert they let us go. We drive back to our house where Bianca and Owen have their cars.

"I'll be right in," Drew tells me when we get home.

"I'll see you all later," Owen says waving to us before getting in his car.

I leave Drew to talk to his girlfriend, or kiss her, whatever they plan on doing and go inside. I start getting ready for bed and hear Drew come inside. He's waiting for the washroom when I come out. I get in bed and get my phone sending the same text to Eli and Clare and hoping to hear back from them by morning.

 **Adam: Went to the concert with Drew, Bianca and Owen tonight. It was actually fun.**

 **Eli: Cool. Glad it was fun. Talk later.**

A moment after Eli's reply I get one from Clare.

 **Clare: Alli said she saw you guys. Can't believe you had fun hanging out with Owen.**

Clare's reply seems strange and it worries me. It wouldn't have seemed so odd before the dance but I know that she danced with Owen at the dance and had a good time with him. And they talked at The Dot yesterday morning so after that it seems like an odd response from her. But Alli did see us at the concert and I'm sure Alli would have told Clare, still instinct tells me that something isn't right.

 **Adam: I'm surprised to hear you say that after Friday night.**

I wait several minutes for a reply, looking impatiently at my phone for her response.

 **Clare: Friday night made me realize my true feelings. Goodnight Adam.**

Her words are eerie and that's not how she says goodbye to me. The whole thing is odd and I get a bad feeling, the kind that gives me chills and fills my stomach with a sinking feeling. I hop out of bed and get dressed again, I don't bother with my compression vest just throw on a hoodie and jeans, socks and my converse and leave my room. Drew is just coming out of the washroom after a shower when I leave my room and he sees that I'm dressed again.

"Where the hell are you going?" Drew asks in a whisper so we don't wake our parents.

"Clare's," I reply walking past him. I make it about half way down the stairs before my brother catches my arm, holding the towel around his waist closed with the other hand.

"Adam it's almost 1:30 in the morning you can't just go over to Clare's house."

"Something is wrong Drew," I tell my brother clutching my phone.

"Just wait a second so I can get some pants on. Meet me in the basement," Drew says.

"But she…"

"Adam what are you going to do? You don't know where her dad lives and if you show up at her mom's at 1:30 she'll either call Mom and you'll be grounded for a month or Clare's mom will just have you arrested. I'll be downstairs in a minute and you can tell me what you think is wrong but you can't just go over there at this hour," Drew reasons.

"Fine," I agree and Drew lets go of my arm. I go down to the basement and he goes to his room. He joins me in the basement a few minutes later wearing pajama bottoms.

"Okay what's the matter little bro?"

"I texted Clare and Eli tonight. His reply was quick but it sounded like him. But look at Clare's," I say giving Drew my phone so he can see the texts.

"What's wrong with it? Alli was there, you don't think Alli would have told Clare that she saw us there?"

"No that seems normal it's the part about Owen, she danced with him a lot at the dance and had a good time with him. And look at her next text, she realized her true feelings Friday night? What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know Adam maybe it means she came to her senses and realized she never loved Eli," Drew shrugs.

"Even if that's what she did mean that's not how she says goodnight to me. She's never said goodnight Adam she always says sweet dreams Adam when she's getting off to go to bed. Look," I insist showing him Clare's text from Thursday night before the dance.

 **Clare: I'm going to the dance tomorrow night to have a good time with my friends. Sweet dreams Adam.**

"Okay her texts are a little different, and a little odd I admit. Look I still think you're being paranoid but we can take the van and I'll drive you to her dad's house tomorrow morning. If you can find out where it is right now let's get some sleep," Drew asserts.

I nod reluctantly, I don't feel much like I can sleep but Drew is right I don't know where her dad's house is and I can't exactly just show up at her mom's house. I follow Drew upstairs and go into my room but I spend most of the night on my laptop. I don't sleep at all and I go downstairs to the basement to watch TV and watch the clock. By nine I decide it's late enough that I can start contacting people and I text Clare.

 **Adam: Where's your dad's house we should hang out today, I can come over.**

I wait a while before she answers back, I've eaten breakfast and Drew is in the basement with me before Clare replies.

 **Clare: Nowhere to hang out it's a small condo.**

 **Adam: Then give me your dad's address we'll pick you up and we can hang out somewhere.**

 **Clare: I have already have plans today not at the condo. Left with my dad for vacation. See you in school next week.**

"What's wrong?" Drew asks when he sees my face so I show him the texts. "Okay that does seem pretty weird. I'll get dressed and we'll go to her house, her mom should at least haver her dad's address."

We both go upstairs and I get dressed properly while Drew gets dressed. Mom and Dad are already out together and they always take his car on weekends unless they're running a bunch of errands and need the space in the van. I send a text to Mom that Drew and I are hanging out with friends on Queen Street and took the van. It only takes a couple minutes to get to Clare's house and when we get there her mom's car is gone. I get out and knock anyway but there's no reply, I try calling Clare but there's no answer.

"Drew I know something is wrong," I sigh when I put my phone back in my pocket.

"Look why don't we go talk to Alli, I mean she's Clare's other best friend right? So if something is wrong she probably would have noticed it too," Drew suggests.

"Yeah good idea," I nod. We get back in the van and he drives us to Alli's. We get out and knock on the door and Alli's father answers, he recognizes Drew and glowers at him, giving me a harsh look before he turns his head to call into the house.

"Allia that boy is here."

Alli comes down the stairs and furrows her brow when she sees the two of us, "Hey Adam, Drew."

Her dad is hovering behind her and I don't want to express my worries over Clare with her dad here. I somehow doubt her parents would understand and I don't think we can talk here.

"We were in the neighborhood and thought we'd come pick you up for lunch at The Dot. Where we're meeting everyone else," I say the first thing that pops into my head. Thankfully Alli is bright and picks up on it right away.

"Right lunch it totally slipped my mind. Give me two minutes and I'll be right down. Dad a bunch of us are meeting at The Dot for lunch, the three of us Jenna, Clare, Connor. I'll be back in a couple of hours," she tells him and he relaxes slightly.

"Back by dinner," her dad tells her sternly and she nods.

"We'll just wait for you in the car," I tell Alli. We turn to go back to the van and her dad closes the door.

"That was some quick thinking about us all hanging out for lunch," Drew comments when we get back in the van.

"I'm just glad Alli is bright and picked up on it."

"Okay so what's going on?" Alli asks when she gets in the van a few minutes later.

"You've heard from Clare right?" I ask her while Drew starts driving.

"Yeah she's texted with me a few times but she always ends the conversation pretty quickly, she won't call me and she sounds different somehow," Alli says and I nod in agreement.

"Where did she tell you she was?" I ask Alli.

"At first she just said with her dad but this morning she told me she was gone on vacation with him. But she never said anything about going on vacation with her dad before this. In fact she was barely speaking to him for leaving her and her mom and moving in with his mistress," Alli tells me.

"Yeah that's what I thought too and she ended her text to me differently last night. Her responses have been odd, not quite sounding like her and she's being evasive it's not like Clare at all and I'm getting worried," I tell Alli.

"I thought maybe Clare was just being moody after Eli's whole drama but her texts are starting to worry me and the fact that she wouldn't call was strange. Normally she and I can talk for hours on the phone until one of our parents tells us to get off but when I try to call her she won't pick up, she'll text me back a while later and say she was busy and missed the call. She wasn't at all interested in the concert last night and I e-mailed her pictures she never responded," Alli tells us just as Drew parks at The Dot. Guess he decided we should have lunch here since we said we were going to.

We get out of the car and go inside. Fitz is working and Owen is here, Owen nods to Drew when we all walk in. The three of us go to the counter and order one at a time, I'm not all that hungry but I get a cola and some fries. We sit at the only empty table which is near the window and Owen's table.

"Has Jenna said anything? Or Clare's other friends?" Drew asks.

"Jenna and I were talking about how it was weird that she was spending time with her dad. I don't think Connor's spoken to her and if K.C. did he would have told Jenna," Alli remarks.

"I've only spoken to Dave and Eli, Dave didn't say anything about Clare but they aren't really in the habit of talking outside of school. Eli hasn't said much at all but that's not entirely out of character for him. Alli do you know where her dad lives?" I question and she shakes her head.

"What about Eli? Would he know where dad lives?" Drew asks.

"What's going on with Clare?" Owen questions joining our table and the conversation.

"We're not sure. Supposedly she's on vacation with her dad but as far as all of her friends knew she was barely on speaking terms with her dad and now she's away on vacation with him for break. A vacation she told none of her friends about. She won't call us back, she'll only text or e-mail and all of her responses are short and don't really sound like her. It's not like her at all and I'm worried," I enlighten Owen.

"So would Eli know where her dad lives?" Owen asks Drew's question again because I never answered it.

"I don't know maybe. I'll find out," I reply getting out my phone and calling Eli. It takes several rings before he actually answers.

"Hey Adam," he replies lightly but sounds slightly out of breath.

"Hey how are you feeling?"

"I feel fantastic," Eli replies which is another response I find odd but I'm sure he's on meds after purposely crashing his car and maybe those are messing with his mood. Anyway I'm more worried about Clare at least Eli is answering his phone.

"That's great. Listen do you know where Clare's dad lives?"

"Why?" Eli asks. His voice has changed but he doesn't quite sound worried. I can't quite place the emotion in his voice but it sends a chill down my spine.

"Because she says she's there and I need to talk to her," I reply. Eli goes silent for a very long few seconds and it's eerie, I feel that chill again.

"No idea. I need to go I have a therapy appointment," Eli responds and then hangs up abruptly.

"Eli says he doesn't know," I tell the table.

"You don't look like you believe him," Drew remarks.

"His responses were strange, he sounded very happy but that could be whatever meds they have him on. He seemed sort of…suspicious when I asked if he knew where Clare's dad lived, suspicious may not be the right word his voice changed though. Whatever he was feeling he says he doesn't know where her dad lives and when we went to Clare's house earlier Helen wasn't there. It's not like we can report her as missing, she has been in contact this whole time but she has only done it through text and e-mail," I comment feeling agitated and helpless. My instinct tells me something is wrong but there seems to be nothing we can do about it.

"We should go to Clare's house this evening and talk to her mom. If her mom also says that Clare is with her dad and she isn't worried than that's probably where Clare is. It is possible it was a last minute thing and she's trying to salvage the relationship with her dad. If her mom says Clare isn't with her dad or she's worried then she can call the cops and you can show them the texts that got you worried," Owen says and I nod.

"In the mean time we should go back home because I'm not staking out Clare's house all day to watch for her mom," Drew comments and I know he's right I just hate this. "You two want to come hang out?" Drew asks Alli and Owen.

"I should probably get home; my parents have been keeping a pretty tight rein on us these last few weeks. Call me after you talk to Helen and let me know what happened," Alli requests.

"Yeah I will," I nod.

"I'll come hang out," Owen says.

"You want a lift home Alli?" Drew asks her.

"No I can walk it's nice out," she replies.

We leave together and Alli waves as she starts walking home. Owen gets in his car and follows us to our place, we hang out all afternoon and I wait anxiously for us to leave and talk to Helen. Mom calls to say she and Dad are going out to dinner so we order pizza. When we finish eating it's a little after seven and I believe Helen should be home by now. This time we take Owen's car and I tell him how to get to Clare's house. Helen's car is in the driveway, Owen parks on the street and I lead them to Clare's front door and ring the bell. After a moment Helen comes over and opens the door.

"Hello Adam, Clare isn't here she's spending the week with her father. I don't like it but he's her father she has the right to spend time with him. You'll see her at school on Monday," Helen tells me.

"Okay thanks," I reply slowly.

Helen closes the door again and I turn around to walk back to the car. I still feel like something is wrong but Helen is telling me that Clare is at her dad's which is what Clare has been telling me. Helen also doesn't seem worried at all, perhaps my worrying is unfounded and Clare is with her dad. Perhaps her short and odd replies are because of the emotional strain between Clare and her father. As much as I try to rationalize it all to myself it still feels like something wrong.

"If Clare's not at her dad's then she's doing a really good job at keeping her lie up for everyone," Drew comments when we get back in the car. "Her mom wasn't worried at all so unless Clare doesn't show up to school on Monday you shouldn't be either little bro."

Part of me knows Drew is right, if her own mom isn't worried should I be so worried? I don't know the answer but I do know that I'm still worried. Something isn't right and even though no one else believes me I just have this feeling that something is wrong with Clare.

 **Update soon will pick up either in Clare's pov or in Eli's. Next story to go up will be** _ **One, Two Boys by the River**_ **some smutty, fluffy fun after so many drama updates.**


	3. Say That You Need Me Still

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It does get pretty intense and there is a Trigger Warning, you have been warned!**

 **Ch. 3 Say That You Need Me Still**

 **(ADAM)**

"I'm going to The Dot," I tell my brother coming down to the basement early Friday afternoon.

"Finally going to enjoy your break?" Drew asks.

"No I'm still worried about Clare, but I'm not going to be in the house while you two make out all day again," I reply. Yesterday I stayed in my room worrying all day while my brother and his girlfriend spent the whole day making out, or more I didn't actually come downstairs.

"Adam you'll see Clare on Monday I'm sure of it," Drew says.

"Great, when I see her on Monday I'll stop worrying."

"Maybe we should help him look for Clare," Bianca comments.

"We can't help him look she's on vacation," Drew argues whining a little.

"I'm not going to look for Clare I'm going to The Dot and worry there. You guys stay and take advantage of the empty house," I tell them before leaving through the sliding glass door.

There's a bitter chill in the air today and I zip up my coat as I walk to The Dot. Stuffing my hands in my coat pockets, my head down to keep up out of the wind while my mind remains focused on it's one worry this last week; Clare. She still isn't answering her phone, she'll text a little but not much and her texts never quite sound like her. I've heard from Eli a little but whenever I call and he answers he says he's busy. He hasn't asked about Clare which is also a little worrisome. I thought he'd be asking me about her or trying to get me to talk to her for him. With his mind though I never know what he's thinking.

"Hey Adam," Fitz greets me when I come into The Dot, "any word from Clare?"

"Just a couple of texts, Drew keeps telling me I'll see her Monday but I'm worried. Can I get a vanilla cappuccino with an extra shot," I order and Fitz rings it up.

"Clare would never miss school I'm sure she'll be there," Fitz says tying to be reassuring but I hear the worry in his voice. I still nod and smile a little taking my coffee and sitting down. I take a sip of the coffee and get out my phone texting Clare for the third time today.

"Hi Adam, have you heard from Clare today?" Alli asks sitting down with me.

"Nothing, I've texted her three times."

"What about Eli?" She inquires.

"Not really, he'll call me back a few minutes after I call him but he doesn't pick up when I call. Or when he does pick up as I call it almost goes to voicemail and then he sounds out of breath. He texts back right away when I text him, and at least all his texts sound like him. When Clare does actually text me back it doesn't sound like her at all," I reply.

"I know and I'm really getting worried. What if we just went to Eli's?"

"Why?"

"I don't know it's something to do," Alli sighs.

"It is a little weird that he hasn't asked about her," I agree.

"It's cold outside I'll call Sav he can drive us," Alli says. She gets out her phone and calls Sav, and then hangs up with a huff. "Sav is with Holly J and he can't pick us up for two hours at least."

"I'm going on lunch in a few minutes I could run you to Eli's," Fitz offers.

"Thanks Fitz," I grin.

Alli orders herself some coffee and when Fitz takes his break we follow him out to his car. I sit in the passenger seat and tell him how to get to Eli's since Ali's never been there. When we pull up to Eli's house I tell them to wait in the car, Eli won't let me in if he sees them here. If he even does let me in I'm not going to stay very long, just see if he knows more than he's saying about Clare. I ring the doorbell and wait for several moments before ringing again. Finally, I hear footsteps approaching, a sleepy Bullfrog answers which is normal for this time of day, but he barely opens the door which seems a little odd.

"Nice to see you Adam but Eli's not here. He's at a therapy appointment and we think it's best if he doesn't have any visitors for a while," Bullfrog says before closing the door.

"What happened? Did Eli say anything?" Alli asks when I get back in the car and Fitz begins driving again.

"Bullfrog said Eli wasn't there, he's at a therapy appointment. Bullfrog would barely open the door and said they think it's best if he doesn't have visitors for a while. I guess the whole no visitors thing makes sense after what he did but Bullfrog barely opened the door and I don't know it seemed odd. I'm sure something is wrong I just wish I knew what," I sigh.

"Me too, I've tried texting Clare again and she's not answering. You want to come over Adam? I hate worrying alone," Alli comments.

"Sure, it's better than going home and avoiding the basement because Drew's making out with Bianca," I reply. Alli tells Fitz how to get to her house and he drops us off.

"Thanks for spending a lot of your lunch break to drive us Fitz," I say when we pull up to Ali's.

"No problem, I hope everything is okay with Clare and if it's not okay that we find out soon," Fitz replies.

I nod in agreement and get out of the car, we wave to Fitz as he drives off. Alli and I go into her house which is empty and she puts on the TV in the living room.

"I'm really worried Adam," she says tearing up.

"I know," I reply taking her hand, "me too."

 **(CLARE)**

Hearing the doorbell is like a chime of hope.

I think it's Friday afternoon but they keep shooting something into the IV that knocks me out so I'm not entirely sure. If it is Friday afternoon then I've been on this IV, with my ankles and wrists bound to his bed, a spreader bar between my legs and a gag in for over 72 hours.

For me the doorbell is a chime of hope that someone is looking for me. For Eli, the doorbell is a warning bell, his eyes narrow and he hovers over me tugging the gag to make sure it's tight. When the doorbell rings again I hear Bullfrog get up and go downstairs to answer. I can't hear who's at the door or what bullfrog says but a few seconds after the door opens the door closes again. Bullfrog comes back up the stairs and knocks on Eli's door.

"Son, come here a moment," Bullfrog calls through the door.

Eli gets up and hobbles to the door, he goes out and they talk in the hall a moment. I can't hear what they're saying but I do hear muffled talking. Eli's voice gets louder but I still can't hear what he's saying, I do hear when he, or something, hits the wall. More muffled talking and then Eli hobbles back in the room. He comes to the bed and my heart begins pounding because I know he's not happy.

"Nothing to worry about," Eli says making his face calm again.

He gets on the bed and lies on his side, stroking my arm and my hair as he continually repeats that he loves me and we're soulmates. Almost every time I'm conscious he's doing this, I can't move or talk back, all I can do is close my eyes and turn my head. He doesn't seem to notice just keeps stroking my arm and hair. I don't know how long this goes but the next time Eli's door opens Cece is bringing Eli dinner. Eli sits up and takes the tray and I look over, I haven't eaten food in days I must be getting some kind of nutrients through the IV but I feel weak.

"You must be hungry, I'll take your gag off and feed you if you want," Eli says and I nod. Eli removes the gag, I take a deep breath and cough a little. I've had the gag in so long that there's a crust of dried drool on my cheek. "I'll release your ankles so you can sit up," Eli tells me bending over to release my ankles from the bondage.

"Thanks," I say scooting up until I'm in a sitting position. My body is sore, weak and it hurts to move because I've been forced into the same position with little movement for the last three days.

"I'd do anything for you Clare," Eli grins stroking my hair. If he was saying it with love I might think there was hope for him, hope for me. However, he says it with possession in his voice, it's hollow and empty and yet determined and full of malice. The way he speaks I fear we may end like his story, that he'll kill me and drink my blood to keep us together always.

"Please feed me Eli," I request because I'm starving. If I try to fight with him I won't win and I need to eat.

"Of course, my love, my soulmate," he smiles getting a spoonful of food. Happy to be eating I take the spoon into my mouth.

I used to think about being fed but it was nothing like this, in my dreams, my fantasies I imagined being tenderly fed by a man I loved, and who was in love with me. Not being fed by my psychotic ex because I'm tied to his bed and can't feed myself. I can't think about it, I can't focus on my dreams or what I thought would happen or even a life outside these walls or I will break down. So, I squash it all down, swallow it, every piece of it to get through this. He knows he can't keep me much longer, school is back in a few days and people will be wondering where I am. Eventually Mom will call Dad wondering where I am. I know Eli's been using my phone to text and e-mail people that I'm with my dad but he won't be able to keep up that lie much longer. I know it and so does he, I see it in his eyes and I have no idea how far he'll go to keep me, and that is incredibly frightening.

"Eli, I need to use the washroom and I need a shower. Please Eli I've been on the bed for days I really need a shower," I plead with him. I know I can't escape his parents will stop me and after not eating and being drugged for so many days I'm sure that I couldn't run if I tried but right now just getting unbound and off the bed sounds wonderful.

Eli watches me a moment before getting out his phone and texting, a moment later his dad comes in the room. They release my ankles from the spreader bar, and my hands but Eli keeps the handcuffs around my wrists. His dad leaves the room and I stand but almost fall back to the bed, Eli actually catches me from behind.

"Whoa, careful you haven't eaten much, sit on the bed a minute," he tells me. Then he comes around the bed, he helps me to stand, motions for me to walk and walks behind me as he pushes the IV pole into the washroom. He even follows me in, and unlocks one handcuff so I have the use of my hands.

"Eli, I need privacy," I tell him when he doesn't leave.

"Clare we're soulmates, there is no privacy with us," he replies.

Knowing he's not going to leave the room makes my stomach churn. I don't have a choice but I can't look at him, it's terribly embarrassing. While I'm using the toilet I hear Eli starting the bath water.

"I'd join you in the bath but I don't think it would work well with my broken foot," Eli says while I wash my hands. His washroom is rather small and maneuvering with him in here and his foot in the boot is not easy. He also doesn't exactly move out of my way.

"Are you going to watch me bathe?" I question but I know his answer before the words ever slither from his lips.

"We're soulmates Clare."

Once again something I had pictured, that I thought would be sweet and sensual with the man I love has been tainted. Undressing, revealing my naked body and all it's good and bad qualities to be observed, even bathing with someone else in the room. I feel forced, although I could refuse the bath but I desperately need to bathe. I feel on display. I feel violated.

"Can you at least take off the handcuffs?" I request. He pinches in his eyebrows like he thinks I'm going to try something. "If we're soulmates you should trust me," I implore.

"I want to Clare but you tried to run, you don't see that we're soulmates yet," Eli replies. His voice is somehow cold and focused yet almost tender. As he talks he brushes a curl behind my ear.

"Please Eli it's going to be hard to bathe or even really get undressed with this on. They could rust in the water," I beseech my supposed soulmate.

"Okay, handcuffs off," Eli says somewhat reluctantly as he takes a key from his pocket. He unlocks the cuffs and sets them on the counter.

"What about the IV?"

"That needs to stay in, Mom says you need the nutrients," he says.

"How am I supposed to bathe with an IV in?"

"Just keep that hand out of the water, I'll help wash you," he tells me with a smirk.

Arguing further will be pointless and honestly, I'm beginning to feel a little lightheaded standing up. Eli checks the water again and I start to undress, I get as far as unbuttoning my blouse before I realize I can't get it off with the IV still attached.

"Um Eli," I speak up meekly as he turns the water off. He looks at me and freezes momentarily as he sees my bra exposed. The licentious smirk that spreads across his lips when he looks at me sends a chill through me and I shiver involuntarily. "I can't get my blouse off with the IV line and pole," I point out.

"I'll cut it off, you don't need clothes anyway," Eli shrugs opening a drawer.

"Eli, I don't want to be naked around your parents," I argue quickly.

It's bad enough I'm going to be forced to undress and bathe with Eli in the room, but to be forced to be nude in front of his parents would be completely degrading. Eli looks at the pole and seems to be thinking about it a moment, finally he sighs.

"You're right," he says. He pulls it off my other arm and then takes it off the arm with IV pole, he pulls slowly to get it over the IV tube and then drapes it over the top of the pole. "There," he smiles when she's done. Then he leans on the washroom counter and looks at me expectantly.

I look down, finish undressing and step into the bath carefully, pulling the IV pole over a little. The water actually feels quite nice, I wish I could lie back and enjoy it but I feel like I'm on display with Eli's eyes on me. I look up to see what's in the shower for me to use to bathe.

"Can you hand me the body wash?" I request of Eli because I don't want to try and stand again.

"I'll wash you," he smirks getting down the shower pouf and dispensing some body wash into it.

I'd argue that I can wash myself but he'll probably just tell me again that we're soulmates. So, I give in, instead I curl into a ball, exposing my back to him so he can wash that and my arms. He does so, his eyes locked on me the whole time and every few moments repeats how he needs me and we're soulmates. He washes my back, and then rinses it by taking water from the bathtub into his hands. Then he does my arms and I lean back a little so he can wash part of my legs.

"Lie back, I'll do your front," he says when he's done.

"No, that's okay I'm clean now," I reply shaking my head a little. I really just want to get dressed again the way Eli is looking at my body.

"What's wrong Clare don't you trust me? I'm not going to just grab your breasts or something, just wash your beautiful body," he tells me in a voice that's almost soothing. A voice that reminds me of the Eli I knew, the one I was starting to fall in love with, the one I want to believe still exists.

"I feel exposed, on display," I say quietly.

"Only for me Clare, your soulmate Clare. You shouldn't be shy with me. I need you Clare, my muse, my life, I love you, I love everything about you."

More afraid to make him angry again than to let him see me, which he already has, I lie back. He washes my front, he actually does behave and only touches my breasts to wash them. When he's done he pulls the plug to drain the bath. As the water starts to drain I stand up, either I did it too fast or I'm just incredibly weak because I get instantly dizzy. I groan and lean against the wall, Eli kind of hobbles over to catch me before I slip back into the tub.

"Careful, remember you haven't eaten in the last few days," Eli says.

I nod weakly and after a moment step out of the tub. Eli gives me towel and I sort of dry off but now I just feel lightheaded and a bit woozy. Eli helps me get dressed again and we go back to his room, I lie on his bed and close my eyes. He gets on the bed with me and pulls me to him, holding me against him. He goes back to stroking my hair and arm as he repeats over and over how we're soulmates. I close my eyes and try to tune him out, I try to think of something happier, something calming and oddly the first thing to come to my mind is Owen. So, I picture Owen in my mind, picture me dancing with him and talking with him and I begin to fall asleep. My last thought before falling asleep is dancing with Owen and that's what I dream about.

When I wake up it's night and Eli is sleeping, at first I think he didn't bind me again and I can get away. When I try to move I find I'm handcuffed to Eli and he wakes up when I move.

"Sleep my love," he yawns and holds me tighter.

I can't sleep again so I lie awake the rest of the night, but exhaustion or boredom takes over and I fall asleep again sometime after the break of dawn. Waking late the next morning when I feel myself being bound to the bed again.

"Sorry, but I have a follow up today. Mom's at work, dad's taking me," Eli explains as he tightens the bindings connected to the handcuffs on my wrists. "Shouldn't be more than hour," Eli says tying my ankles together and then tying that to the foot of his bed. "Just to be safe," Eli comments taking a syringe from his nightstand, I don't know what it is only that it will put me out again.

"Eli don't, I can't get away not bound to the bed, please," I beg.

"I'm sorry Clare, I don't like keeping you this way but until you realize that we're soulmates, that I need you and only you my muse, I can't leave you here alone. I know how smart you are Clare," Eli says before injecting the syringe into my IV.

My eyes blink a few times and then it all goes black again. When I wake once more Eli is back, on the bed with a grin on his face, his finger traces my jawline.

"Look Clare, a cane instead of crutches, I put the skull on the cane myself," Eli tells me proudly.

I look at him but my head feels heavy, I groan a little and my eyes close again. Falling asleep again I wake sometime later, I hear Eli talking in the hall but I don't think it's his parents he's talking to. After a few minutes, he comes walking back into the room, well hobbling anyway.

"Well, Sleeping Beauty's finally awake," he says coming over and climbing on the bed again. "The doctor was very impressed Clare, he said I was doing very well after the crash and was happy I had everything in perspective now. It's all because I have you Clare, you see how much I need you? You see how you give me everything I need?" He says while stroking my arm.

"Who was on the phone?" I ask him avoiding his questions that were more like a declaration.

"Adam, checking in again he's done that every day this week," Eli grumbles like Adam checking in is a burden. Then again, given the current situation Adam checking in probably is a burden.

"He's our friend Eli, our best friend and he's worried."

"He shouldn't be, we're together I have all that I need. We're all we ever need just you and me, soulmates forever," he says stroking my hair again, "soulmates forever and ever."

"Eli what about school on Monday?" I inquire and instantly wish I hadn't as his arm comes around me and holds so tight I can hardly breathe.

Eli leans down, his lips next to my ear, shivering as his vicious words are whispered, "You don't need to worry about that I'll figure something out. You won't ever leave me again Clare, you're my life, my soulmate."

 **(OWEN)**

"Hey Adam," Fitz and I greet at the same time as we walk into The Dot late Sunday morning. It's Fitz's day off but my brother and his best friend were being loud and watching some annoying show, so we decided to come and hang out here. We'll get some food and we were sure we'd see someone to hang out with.

"Hey," Adam says barely looking up from his phone.

"Still nothing from Clare?" I ask as we both sit down.

"No, the problem isn't that I haven't heard from her, she'll text me back and she's e-mailed twice. Both e-mails were extremely short, just a few sentences and they didn't sound like her at all. When she does e-mail me about anything she usually has a lot to say otherwise she'll text or talk to me when she sees me next. It's not like her to send an e-mail that's a paragraph at best. When she has actually texted me back this last week it doesn't quite sound like her and she hasn't called me back, not once. She's never denied my calls before, if she misses a call she calls me back. It's been the same for Alli all week. I know something is wrong but I've talked to her mom twice and she says Clare's with her dad, she's not worried and technically Clare's not missing. And Drew just thinks I'm crazy and keeps insisting I'll see Clare at school tomorrow," Adam sighs slumping back in his chair.

"Any idea where her dad lives?" Fitz asks Adam.

"No, and I tried asking her mom but she said she doesn't want to know. I know something's wrong, I feel it."

"Could we go to the cops anyway? Tell them we think she's missing or something's wrong, make them talk to her mom maybe?" Fitz asks.

"I doubt it, she's not technically missing. She has been in contact," Adam reminds us with a defeated sigh.

"Isn't Dave's dad a cop? Maybe we can talk to him, at least find out if there's anything we can do or if we have to wait," I suggest.

"Yeah it couldn't hurt," Adam nods.

"You know where Dave lives?" I ask and Adam nods again. "Come on," I say getting up. We go back to my car, the three of us getting in and Adam tells me how to get to Dave's house. After I park at Dave's, Fitz and I follow Adam to the front door and he rings the bell. It only takes a few seconds for Dave to answer.

"Hey Adam," Dave greets happily, "and Owen, and Fitz," Dave says with some apprehension I'm sure wondering why Fitz and I are with Adam or here at all.

"Hi Dave, is your dad here?" Adam asks.

"DAD," Dave calls into the house and steps aside so we can come in.

"Hi Adam," Mr. Tuner smiles at him before looking at me and Fitz, "Owen, Fitz I hope you're staying out of trouble."

"Actually, we're not here for us we're here for Clare," I tell him.

"Clare? What's wrong with Clare?" Dave questions.

"I don't know, I mean she says she's fine but I'm sure something's wrong," Adam replies.

"Maybe you'd better start from the beginning," Mr. Turner comments.

"She says she's on vacation with her dad, and so does her mom, but Clare was barely speaking to her dad before and refused to go to his house. And when I call her she doesn't pick up, she won't even call me back," Adam explains.

"So, you haven't heard from her at all?" Mr. Turner inquires.

"Well, no, not exactly she's been in touch all week with me and Alli. It's just that we haven't actually talked to her, she's only sent texts and a couple e-mails and they don't sound like her. Both Alli and I think so," Adam says.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Turner questions.

"It doesn't sound like a text Clare would send, they're very short. Even the e-mails she sent were vague and only a paragraph or so. Clare's a very descriptive writer in almost everything she does, a few vague lines just isn't like her. And whenever we're texting at night and she's about to get off she always signs off with sweet dreams Adam, but not a single text from her this week has had that. I know how this sounds but Alli's worried too," Adam says in a tone that's pleading for help.

"But you've spoken with Clare's mom?" Turner asks.

"Yes, and she says Clare is with her dad, actually she's kind of angry about it," Adam replies.

"And you boys?" Turner asks, I guess wondering what we're even doing here.

"We both saw Clare last Sunday morning, we talked to her and she was fine but later that day is when she wouldn't call Adam back and he started getting worried. Suddenly she wanted to get away and be on vacation with her dad, it was weird. We're just concerned. I spent a lot of time at the dance with her last Friday night right after Eli went nuts, she was upset but she had a good time at the dance and she wasn't talking about getting away or anything she really just seemed to be sure that it was over with Eli, sad but not depressed or anything," I tell Mr. Turner and Dave, although Dave was at the dance too.

"Yeah considering what Eli did she was doing pretty well at the dance," Dave agrees.

"I heard about Eli's crash and I know that must have been upsetting for Clare, and I know you boys are worried but there isn't much I can do. Clare's been in contact, her mom says she's with her dad and that's where Clare says she is too & her mom isn't worried. It's not enough to file a missing persons report, I will however call her mom to follow up. Dave do you have Clare's number?" Mr. Turner questions.

"Yeah," Dave nods.

"Okay I'll try calling Clare from your phone, she's more likely to answer if she sees the call is from someone she knows."

"Thanks Officer Turner. I did try asking her mom for her dad's number but she just kind of goes red whenever her ex-husband is brought up," Adam informs him.

"I'll try getting ahold of Clare's father myself. This might take some time you should go home and I'll call you when I'm done," Turner comments.

"Okay thanks Mr. Turner, I know there's not a lot you can do but thanks for trying and following up, and not thinking I'm crazy," Adam smiles. We wave to Dave and leave the Turner house, we get back in my car but Adam still looks despondent and worried.

"I'm assuming Drew and Bianca have turned the basement of your house into their make out place for the week?" I ask Adam and he nods. "You want to come hang at our place? I can kick my brother and his friend over to her house," I offer.

"Sure, thanks," he replies. I drive to my house and we all get out and go inside.

"Tris, Tori this is Adam," I introduce them.

"Hey," Tris grins before looking at the TV again.

"You two go watch from Tori's we need the living room," I order.

"Owww-en no fair we were here first," Tris whines.

"Well I'm older and I say out. Come on Little Bro she's three houses down and we need the living room," I reply.

"Come on," Tris sighs turning off the TV and they leave, although not without a few comments under their breath as they go.

"Your little brother is gay?!" Adam exclaims when they're gone.

"Yeah, and I know what you're thinking but I've never done anything to Tris. Last semester I was confused, angry, he'd just come out. I was just screwed up last semester, there was a lot going on. I've apologized to Zane and Riley too," I tell Adam.

"I still have a lot of questions but right now all I can think about is Clare," Adam says sitting down on the sofa.

I change the channel on the TV and we watch, anxiously waiting for Turner to call, it's over two hours before we hear anything. When Adam's phone rings we all look at him. He takes the phone from his pocket and when he sees it's Dave he puts it on speaker.

"Dave, what did your dad find out?" Adam asks.

"Nothing, Clare's Mom told him that she was spending the week on vacation with her dad. She gave him Randall's number but he didn't answer so my dad left a message. We tried calling Clare from my phone but she didn't answer so my dad left a message with her too. She sent a text a few minutes ago and we called over an hour ago. Her text was in all caps she told me to mind my own business and tell my dad she's fine. I sent her a text back that you guys came over and we were worried but she hasn't sent a text back."

"Okay, thanks Dave. Tell your dad thanks for trying I'll see you tomorrow," Adam says before hanging up.

"Well I guess we wait for tomorrow," I sigh just as Adam's phone alerts him to a text.

 **Clare: ADAM I TOLD YOU I WAS WITH MY DAD AND YOU HAVE COPS CALLING ME! I'M FINE. YOU DON'T NEED TO WORRY. I'LL SEE YOU AT SCHOOL.**

"We succeeded in pissing her off," Fitz comments.

"Even that doesn't sound like Clare, she wouldn't yell at me like that. I guess we have no choice but to wait for tomorrow," Adam sighs.

"Tomorrow's not that far Adam and you can wait here until you have to go home," I tell him.

"What if she doesn't show up tomorrow?" Adam asks.

"Then we'll find her Adam," Fitz says, "one way or another we'll find her."

 **(CLARE)**

I wake up late in the morning, it's Sunday. I only know it's Sunday because Eli had his appointment yesterday. I'm alone in the bed, bound to it but even if I could move I'm too weak to get away. I hear Eli and his parents talking, downstairs I think. Tomorrow school is back and I want to believe that he'll let me go but he's held me captive for a week now, he and his parents. I've been drugged and imprisoned in their home for a week they won't let me go, even if I fool Eli I doubt his parents will believe I won't press charges if they release me. So, I have to wonder what happens now. Considering Eli's raised voice, I think they may be discussing that right now.

I hear Eli hobbling up the stairs and I turn on my side, as much as I can. Eli comes in and slams the door, he growls and I shiver. He limps to the bed and falls on it with another growl before he rolls on his side and strokes my arm.

"I need you Clare, you're all I need. All I ever need, we're soulmates Clare. I know you know that we're soulmates."

"Eli, you need to let me go, school's tomorrow. Adam is already wondering where I am, so is Alli, you've told me so yourself."

"I will let you go Clare, just as soon as you admit what you already know in your heart to be true. We're soulmates Clare, say you'll stay with me forever and I'll let you go."

"Eli, you can't keep me here forever," I say angrily.

"No Clare only until you admit the truth you know is in your heart."

"Okay we're soulmates Eli. I need you, you need me, we're soulmates we should be together forever," I tell him but the words come out bitter and angry and he hears it.

His face goes red and his eyes narrow, he grabs me and turns me violently. Shoving me into the bed as he sits on top of me, he holds me down so strong I can feel his palms pressing into my collarbone and I whimper.

"DON'T SAY IT IF YOU DON'T MEAN IT! DON'T PATRONIZE ME CLARE THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!" He yells. "I can't deal with this right now," he growls getting off me and reaching to his bedside table. "Maybe you'll be in a better mood after some sleep," he says irately. Then taking one of the syringes he usually shoots into the IV he jabs it into my arm violently. I feel a rush of nausea and then everything goes black

I wake some hours later, it's late in the afternoon, Eli is on my bed with my phone. He's just sort of staring at it blankly, when he sees me stir he looks over.

"It's been going off all afternoon, I had to tell more than one person to mind their own goddamn business, had to tell Adam to drop it. But it's okay because I know how to keep us together forever Clare and you were out so long I had time to prepare," Eli says pulling the blanket I just now realizing is covering me.

The drug he gave me earlier is making me woozy and I'm pretty out of it. When I look down after Eli removes the blanket, I get a pit in my stomach and my instincts kick in fighting the wooziness. My heart begins to pound, I feel my blood turn cold and my body starts shaking involuntarily. It's not that the spreader bar is tied to my ankles again, it's that I'm naked and I instantly know what Eli's plan is.

"Eli no, you can't," I beg while tears burst through my tear ducts and I start fighting against my bondage.

"It became clear to me Clare. We will become one, the way soulmates always become one. We'll have a beautiful child and we'll be married and you'll always be with me," he says as he starts getting undressed.

"NOOOO," I scream and Eli clamps his hand over my mouth.

"We'll be one Clare, always," Eli says getting on top of me.

He's going to rape me, he's set on it and I'm terrified. I scream into his hand, jerking my body as hard as I can. Eli's still talking but I don't hear him, I'm screaming and wrenching my body desperately trying to break free. Suddenly I feel an awful pain in my arm as I hear a loud pop, I feel nauseas, my tears flow harder and I look at Eli. His visage becoming a viciously demonic vision through the saltwater blur.

"We'll be one forever Clare," I hear Eli whisper just before I'm overwhelmed by pain and fall back to the peaceful blackness.

 **Aren't you glad chapter 4 is going to be posted shortly? Chapter 4 will also be the last chapter for this story.**


	4. You Can Tell a Few Things About the Soul

**Hope you're enjoying the short story chapters being posted 2 at a time. This is the last chapter for this story so enjoy.**

 **It is pretty long though so get comfy.**

 **Ch. 4 You Can Tell a Few Things About the Soul of a Town**

 **(ADAM)**

"Drew we need to get to school," I insist shaking my brother. He groans and looks at his phone.

"Adam," he whines hiding his head under his pillow, "it's five in the morning. Not even Clare will be at school this early."

"But…" I begin to argue. Drew takes the pillow off his head to look at me.

"I know you're worried but Mom wouldn't drop us off this early anyway and no one will be at the school. Go back to bed and get up in an hour and a half when Mom wakes us," Drew says.

"I can't sleep, I couldn't sleep all night I've had a bad feeling all night," I tell him with a heavy tone as I turn to leave my brother's room.

"Alright I'm up, maybe we can convince Mom to drop us a little early but not this early. Go watch TV or something while I shower," Drew yawns as he sits up.

I smile a little and go downstairs, after Drew showers and gets ready we tell Mom we need to go to school early. He says he has a basketball practice he forgot to tell her about and I tell her I'm meeting Connor to work on a project. Thankfully, she believes that Drew would forget and since Connor usually goes in with Mr. S believes he would be at school that early so she takes us to school. It's open but barely, although both Mr. Simpson and Coach Armstrong's cars are here which leads credence to our excuses. She tells us to be safe and we go inside, Drew sits on the foyer steps while I begin pacing at the entrance.

"Adam, you're going to wear a hole in the floor. Come on let's walk to The Dot, I need coffee and if Clare shows up we'll see her on the way. I still say this is too early for even her to be at school," Drew yawns.

Not leaving me a choice he grabs my jacket and pulls me with him. We see Fitz is working when we get to The Dot, we're also the only ones in here right now.

"You two are up early," Fitz comments when we come in.

"Coffee, lots and lots of coffee," Drew says leaning heavily on the counter.

"A large and a small, a cinnamon roll too," I tell Fitz and he rings it up. I pay and give the cinnamon roll to Drew I'm not hungry but if Drew eats it will help him wake up.

"Waiting for Clare?" Fitz asks and I nod. "I've never seen her go to school this early."

"See," Drew says.

"I don't blame you for being worried though," Fitz remarks.

"See," I shoot back to Drew.

"I know you're worried Adam, I get it but getting to school two hours early isn't going to make Clare show up any earlier," Drew replies sipping at his coffee.

"You may as well hang here for a while. Clare has to pass The Dot to get to school whether she walks or her mom drops her," Fitz tells us.

"How do you know where Clare lives?" Drew asks Fitz.

"He showed up at her house, Eli caught him there it was part of what led to his breakdown," I enlighten my brother.

He shrugs and drinks some more coffee, after he's eaten the cinnamon roll and drank most of the coffee he's more awake. I've barely had any of my coffee, there's a pit in my stomach, a feeling of anxiety that's churning my stomach and I know it won't go away until I see Clare.

We stay at The Dot for an hour, slowly more students filter in and out before school but none of them are Clare. K.C. does come in but I don't tell him anything, I don't know what he knows. When K.C. leaves Drew and I decide we should go back to school, not knowing where her dad lives if she's coming from a different direction she may be at school already. When we get to school Drew says he'll go look for Clare in case she did come from her dad's and is already here while I wait at the entrance. He knows where Clare's locker is because it's right by mine. He walks away and I wait with anxious tension near the front doors.

"No Clare yet?" Owen asks and I shake my head.

"Drew went to look for her in case we missed her," I tell him.

"I need to go to my locker, I'll take a look around the school too," Owen says and I nod.

He walks off and I'm back to waiting, so nervous that my leg won't stop bouncing and I'm unconsciously tapping my finger against the seam of my jeans. Minutes pass but they drag by, I see a lot of kids arriving but none are Clare. I do however see Eli, arriving with a busload of other kids since he lost driving privileges, he gets off hobbling with an orthopedic boot on and a cane. I go out to greet Eli, I haven't seen him all week either but I have spoken with him at least.

"Hi Adam," Eli grins. There's something different about him, he's happy but there's something else. I can't put my finger on it but it makes the hairs at the back of my neck stand on end. "Enjoy your break?" He asks hobbling past me to get to the stairs.

"Not really, I spent most of it worried about Clare," I tell him.

He gets to the first step and looks back at me briefly before stepping up, "Why would you worry about Clare?"

"She was evasive all through break, she would never answer my calls or call me back. Alli either, she only talked with either of us through text or e-mail. You haven't heard from her, have you?" I question walking slowly beside him. He hobbles up the rest of the stairs and inside before answering.

"I wouldn't worry about Clare Adam," he says. His eyes are looking right at me, the frightening thing is I don't see my best friend looking back. Instinct tells me something is very wrong, Eli is different, empty somehow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I inquire with suspicion and fear in my tone.

"It means not to worry about her. I have to get to my locker and then hobble to class, it's going to take me a while just to get to my locker. I'll see you later Adam," Eli says before he starts hobbling off.

A terrifyingly sickening thought occurs to me; what if Eli did something to Clare? With this thought I take off running to find Drew, Owen or Alli, all of them if possible but I come to Owen with Drew first.

"We need to go to Eli's," I insist desperately.

"What are you talking about Adam?" Drew queries.

"Eli is here. I told him I was worried about Clare and asked if he'd heard from her he just said I shouldn't worry about Clare. Something is wrong, Eli is too happy and he's not worried. Instinct tells me something is wrong and I'm afraid he did something to her," I tell them.

"I'll take him, Fitz is about to go on break he can come with us," Owen offers.

"Okay thanks, I'll cover for you guys," Drew says.

Owen and I walk out of school, I'm walking quickly so he follows a couple steps behind me. We get in his car and he makes the short drive to The Dot, a few kids from school are still in here but not many because the bell will ring in a few moments. Spinner and Fitz are both at the counter so we walk over and Owen leans in.

"What's wrong?" Fitz asks.

"I saw Eli at school, he's not worried about Clare, in fact he told me not to worry about her. Something is wrong I know it, I'm worried Eli did something to her," I tell him in a low voice but Spinner hears and comes over.

"We're going to Eli's house, if we need to…make entry, you and I know how to do that," Owen comments to Fitz.

"Go, take whatever time you need," Spinner says to Fitz.

"Thanks boss," Fitz replies.

"Let me know that Clare's okay, or not if that's…" Spinner's sentence trails off as he doesn't want to think about it.

"Yeah, we'll let you know," Fitz nods taking off his apron and coming around the counter.

The three of us leave getting in Owen's car and he drives to Eli's. I see both Bullfrog and Cece's cars gone although that doesn't necessarily mean both are gone. Owen parks in front of the house next door anyway to be safe, and we get out going to the door. I ring the bell and we wait a moment, we hear nothing and I ring again to be sure and the house remains silent.

"Stay here," Fitz says before going around the back of the house.

Owen and I wait for a few moments and the front door opens, Fitz got in somehow and unlocked the front door for us. Owen and I go inside, the house is clean and quiet, it looks like every other time I've seen it but my gut tells me something is not right.

"Clare," I call into the house but there's silence. I begin running up the stairs, Fitz and Owen follow me, I run straight to Eli's room. There was a time it was padlocked but no longer, Clare helped him clean it up. I open the door to Eli's room and am met by a horrifying and stomach churning sight. "Clare! Fuck! What did he do to you?" I gasp but she doesn't open her eyes or move.

Her hands and ankles are bound to Eli's bed, she seems to be naked. Her left arm looks swollen and bruised, wrapped in a cloth or bandage. She's hooked to an IV, she looks ashen, sort of yellow. The sight makes my stomach churn and I feel like throwing up, I push that feeling down and begin to run to her, to help her and get her out of here but Owen grabs me holding me back.

"We have to help her," I say in a strong voice with a harsh tone as I fight against Owen to let me go.

"We will Adam but no one will believe this if we just tell them. I'll get some pictures, you call Officer Turner and tell him to arrest Eli and get cops to his house and an ambulance. Fitz call Spinner and tell him you're going to be a while," Owen asserts.

Fitz and I get out our phones to make the calls and Owen starts snapping pictures. He takes a few of Clare covered and then goes over to Clare and pulls the covers down, Clare is naked, I see a few bruises and marks from the bindings. I feel sick again and thinking I might throw up I turn away just as Officer Turner picks up the phone.

"You need to arrest Eli. Clare's at his house, he's been holding her captive, she's tied up and we need an ambulance," I tell him quickly.

"Adam slow down, where are you?"

"Eli's house, his parents aren't here and he's at school but Clare is here."

"I'll have Eli held and I'll send an ambulance is Clare conscious?"

"No, I don't think so," I say turning to look back at Owen. He's getting closeup pictures of Clare's bindings. "Owen is she conscious?"

"No," he shakes his head, "totally out. It's probably whatever is in the IV."

"She's unconscious, Owen thinks it might be whatever's in the IV. They have her hooked to an IV," I say into the phone.

"Okay don't unhook her from the IV, you don't know what it is. I've radioed for an ambulance; other cops are on the way too. Eli's mom is a nurse, isn't she?"

"Yeah at Toronto Western, and his dad," I pull the phone away from my face to see the time, "he'll be home soon."

"The officers will be there any minute Adam, and the ambulance. I'll have Clare taken to St. Michael's you can go with her," Turner says and then I see Fitz looking at the IV he must have gotten off the phone with Spinner.

"Don't touch the IV. Turner says not to touch it because we don't know what it is," I snap at Fitz. I didn't mean to sound so harsh but I didn't want him to touch it and accidently hurt her. Fitz steps away from the IV, and sits on the bed with Clare just as I hear sirens.

"The officers and ambulance should be there now is the front door open?"

"Yes, and I hear the sirens."

"Okay, Adam Clare's in good hands now. I'm going to take Eli to the station and I'll be in touch later."

Officer Turner hangs up with me and I hear people running up the stairs. When the EMTs come in Owen and Fitz back away from Clare so they can look at her. Owen goes to one of the officers and tells him he got pictures of it all with his phone before we touched anything. The EMTs start looking at Clare and I decide I'd better call Drew, he probably won't answer in class but I have to let him know I'm not coming back to school.

"Eli's been keeping Clare in his room, tied up, hooked up to an IV with something that's been keeping her unconscious. They're taking her to the hospital and I'm going with them, I won't be back to school today," I ramble to my brother's voicemail before hanging up. The EMT's are taking Clare off the IV but she doesn't wake up.

"We need to get her to the hospital," the EMT's tell the officers.

"Take her, we'll process the scene and talk to you boys later," one of the officers says.

"Mr. Goldsworthy will be home any minute," I tell the officers.

"We'll be ready for him," the officer assures me.

"We'll follow you to the hospital," Owen tells the EMT's and they nod.

While they get Clare on the gurney Owen puts a hand on my back and directs me downstairs. We get in his car and begin driving to the hospital, we're soon passed by the ambulance rushing Clare there. We arrive at the hospital and go into emergency rushing up to the registration desk. Owen tells them we're here for Clare who was just brought in by ambulance, she says to sit down and a doctor will be with us as soon as they can. We sit and wait, and wait, and wait for what feels like forever. Looking at the clock it's only been fifteen minutes and then Helen comes in.

"My daughter was brought in, the cops called me," she says to the nurse.

"Helen," I call to her. She looks over and takes a couple steps toward us and then Randall comes in, Helen goes red and goes over to him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER," Helen screams and slaps Randall.

"What in the hell are you talking about Helen? I just got a call that Clare was brought in by ambulance," Randall replies.

"She's been with you all week i…"

"She wasn't with him," I speak up before they keep fighting and they both look at me. "She wasn't with Randall, Eli had her. He kidnapped her and he's been holding her all week and communicating from her phone to lie to us."

For a moment, they both stand there gaping at me stunned and then they both explode at each other again.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHERE YOUR DAUGHTER WAS FOR A WEEK WHY DIDN'T CALL ME?"

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU HADN'T WALKED OUT ON YOUR FAMILY FOR THAT WHORE I WOULDN'T GET SICK AT THE SOUND OF YOUR VOICE."

"HEY," Owen yells before either of them can say anything else. Security is coming over now but they stay back a little as Owen has shut Randall and Helen up for now. "Hollering at each other and laying blame is not helping your daughter," Owen scolds them.

"You two need to sit down quietly, a doctor will be out to talk to you when they can. If you're disruptive again we'll be forced to kick you out of the hospital," a security guard warns them.

Randall and Helen nod and sit down in the chairs, on complete opposite sides of the waiting area. And then it's back to waiting, and waiting, and waiting. Helen and Randall will barely look at each other, which is probably best because if they do look at each other they'll probably begin arguing again. When a doctor finally comes from the back we all stand up, he talks to the nurse a moment and she points to us.

"Clare is stable, she had a dislocated shoulder, it was reset but not properly and we had to pop it out and reset it properly. A few bruises and marks where the ligatures rubbed against her skin. There's also signs of sexual assault within the last 24 hours, we've done a rape test kit. Her captors had her on anesthesia and sedatives, we're unsure of the exact dosages but it was keeping her unconscious. We can't be sure of the effects of these drugs on her system just yet. We've taken blood and we're running a full panel of tests. She's still unconscious, she could be out for quite a while, with all the drugs in her system we didn't want to give her anything else. She's in a room and you can go and see her, I'll take you back there now."

We follow the doctor back to Clare's room, she looks better now, like she's sleeping peacefully and not like I walked into the scene of some grotesque horror movie. I walk in and sit next to her bed, I put my hand on her arm fighting back the tears flooding my eyes. A lump in my throat as I become swallowed with guilt.

"I'm sorry Clare I should have done something," I whisper apologetically, "I should have known."

 **(OWEN)**

"Her eyes are starting to open," I comment to everyone when I see Clare's eyes flutter.

We've been in her room for almost two hours, her parents were removed by security for arguing and disturbing the other patients. Drew, Bianca and Alli came in a little while ago, skipping second period to be here. When her eyes flutter again Adam touches her cheek and Clare whimpers jerking her face away.

"Clare it's okay you're safe now, it's Adam," he tells her. Clare's eyes shoot open and look at Adam, he smiles at her and she lets out a breath.

"Adam," she says weakly in a voice that waivers and a tone filled with disbelief that it's really Adam.

"I'm here, you're safe and in the hospital," he assures her and she bursts into tears. No one is quite sure what to do, we know a little of what she was put through in the last few weeks but can only guess at the rest.

"I'll tell the doctor she's awake," Fitz says leaving the room.

"Where's Eli?" She questions wiping her eyes and the tears from them.

"The police station, he's been arrested and so have his parents. I'm sorry Clare, I knew something was wrong, I knew the texts weren't from you, I tried to find you," Adam apologizes to her.

"Adam this isn't your fault, there's nothing more you could have done. Eli and his parents were prepared. You knew something was wrong and you tried. Where's my mom?" Clare inquires.

"She and your dad got kicked out for arguing a while ago," I tell her.

"I'm not surprised," she says just as Fitz returns with a doctor.

The doctor smiles at her kindly and tells her what she already knows, that she has injuries but all are minor. He does tell her that they had to re-dislocate her shoulder to get it back in properly. He tells her she'll need to keep it in a sling a few days and it will probably be quite sore. He tells her she was raped which floods her eyes with tears again and I put my hand on her arm. He then tells her that because of the specific drugs and the amount of them in her system they don't want to give her any other drugs, but if the pain in her shoulder is too much they'll give her something. He also says that they're keeping her for 24 hours for observation and then she can go home. He then does an exam, checking her eyes and asking Clare questions, checking the movement of her hands and legs, to make sure the drugs didn't impair her motor skills. He says everything looks good and he'll be back to check on her.

When the doctor leaves we all want to ask what happened? How she got to Eli's? What she went through this last week? But we don't, we don't want to push or upset her. We don't have to though, after a couple moments of silence in the room Clare opens up and tells us everything. It's heartbreaking and infuriating to hear everything she was put through. Worst of all, at least in my eyes, is that Eli was doing it out of love he said. That they are soulmates and he needed her, holding her captive and raping her, trying to get her pregnant so he could keep her is not love at all. It's greed, selfishness and anything but love. As she tells us she cries and we do what we can to comfort her but nothing can take her pain.

"How long have you all been here?" Clare asks after finishing her story and a few moments of silent sobbing.

"Owen, Fitz and I went to Eli's house this morning and found you. I told Eli you were missing and he told me I didn't need to worry about you. I was already worried and I told Owen, we got Fitz and broke into Eli's. When I saw you in the bed I almost threw up, I'm sorry Clare I had no idea Eli would go so far."

"Nor did I and this isn't your fault Adam knowing something is wrong and being able to convince others of that are two different things. You never gave up and that means a lot," she tells him with a small smile and Adam returns it.

"What was Eli's plan? He couldn't have kept you for too much longer, your mom would have realized that you weren't with your dad by tonight right?"

"I don't think they had a plan. I think Eli thought I would realize we were soulmates before school was back. He truly believed I would see we were soulmates but I fought as much as I could. The more I fought the more they plied me with drugs to keep me unconscious. The closer we got to school returning the more desperate Eli became. They talked about moving and Eli thought getting me pregnant would mean getting married," she tells us as a few tears trickle from her eyes down her cheeks. We're all silent for a few minutes and then before any of us can say anything her mother comes back in.

"Oh Clare, thank goodness you're okay," her mom says rushing over and hugging Clare.

"Didn't you think to call Dad?" Clare asks her mom not hiding the animosity in her tone.

"I thought you were with your father. You told me so from your own phone I had no reason to think otherwise and you know how I detest the sound of your father's voice. After what he did to u…"

"So in a week you never thought to call Dad? Did you even try to call me? My friends knew something was wrong but you never thought my communication with you sounded wrong?" Clare asks her mom with an angry tone.

"Clare, I…I didn't think…"

"No, you didn't think Mom, in a week you didn't worry once and you didn't try calling Dad because you're angry at him! So am I and you knew that! It didn't occur to you that I never would have gone to his place because I refuse to meet that woman? Then you and Dad fight in the hospital instead of being there for me. I can't deal with you right now get out," Clare demands.

"Clare I…" her mom begins but I cut her off.

"You heard her get out," I growl loudly. Her mom looks at Clare one more time before leaving.

"I don't want to go home with her. I'm still angry with my father for what he did and I don't want to be at home with my mom she's going to be trying to blame my dad, laying blame on anyone else and making me feel guilty for it. Or she'll become so overprotective it will drive me crazy and after what I went through I can't handle that, not right now," Clare says firmly when her mom leaves.

"You don't have to Clare, you can come home with us," Adam tells her and looks at his brother.

"Yeah," Drew nods, "I'm sure Mom and Dad will agree I'll go call them right now."

Drew leaves and Bianca goes with him, they're out of the room a few minutes before returning. Drew tells her that his mom said Clare could stay as long as she needed. He also said his mom was on her way down to see Clare, so we're all expecting Audra Torres to walk in, but the next person in Clare's room is Officer Turner. He tells Clare Eli's parents have been arrested and are down at the station, other officers are still processing Eli's house and Eli is currently in the care of a psychiatrist but he's also under arrest. Due to the severity of the crime all three are being held without bail. He gets a statement from her so we hear it all again how she was held and all that Eli and his parents did. Turner says she'll need to come to the station for a formal statement when she's ready. Audra came in while Clare was still recounting what she'd been through, and Audra told Turner Clare would be staying with them for a while and she'd already cleared it with Clare's mom.

Clare is in and out of sleep all day but we stay, her parents are kept out but other people, including Jenna and Dave, come to see her throughout the day. By evening Audra has taken Drew and Adam, whom she had to pull out of the room, home for dinner and to prepare for Clare staying with them. Alli was called home by her parents, Turner took Dave home and soon it's only me and Fitz. Spinner came to see her for a short time but had to get home, he told her to call him if she needs anything. An orderly brought Clare dinner but she's asleep, Fitz and I have no intention of leaving tonight. When she wakes from a nightmare after sleeping only a couple of hours we're glad we stayed.

"He's not here Clare, he can't hurt you and we won't let him. If he wasn't under arrest I'd go and kill him myself," I assure her.

"I loved him, I trusted him, there was a time I felt safe with Eli. Now I don't know who to trust, love, feel safe with. Even when Eli's behavior was erratic I never would have imagined he would go so far," she says as a few tears escape her eyes again and I wipe them away.

"He's crazy Clare and he can't hurt you again. We're not going anywhere we'll stand guard all night," I tell her.

"You will?"

"All night," Fitz agrees.

"Thank you, both of you I do feel safe knowing you're here," she tells us.

"Sleep, sleep without fear you're safe," I tell her again taking her hand. She gives me a sleepy smile before her eyes close again.

 **(CLARE)**

"Hard to believe my first year at DeGrassi is over," Adam says as we open our lockers for the last time this year. All we have to do is clean out our lockers and then school is done until we return for grade 11.

"Considering everything we both went through this year I hope next year will be better," I comment tossing a bunch of stuff from my locker into the trashcan.

"At least Eli is getting the help he needs now," Adam replies.

"Yeah but I'll have to face him in court in at some point, what if I'm still not sure I'm ready to see him again?"

"You know we'll all be there with you," Adam assures me and I nod.

It's been almost three months since Adam, Owen and Fitz rescued me from Eli's house. Physically I healed pretty quickly, my dislocated shoulder, the bruises and the abrasions and marks from the handcuffs and ropes all healed within a few weeks. Thankfully, I did not get pregnant from Eli's rape, or any diseases or long-term ill effects physically. Mentally I was still healing, it wasn't just being held captive it was that it had all been done by people I thought I could trust, by a boy I loved at one time. After leaving the hospital the Torres family graciously let me stay so I could heal without dealing with my parents. Originally, I was going to sleep in the basement alcove where they had set up a bed and a curtain for privacy. However, my first night there I didn't sleep at all, every noise I heard became Eli trying to take me again. So, Drew offered to give up his room while I was there, only I'm still there.

For the first week, I barely slept because of the nightmares, Adam waited up with me a lot of the time. I began seeing a therapist but the nightmares continued, it didn't help that the story was sensationalized in the media. The Torres family, Owen, Fitz, Alli and others kept me from it as much as possible, I didn't answer my cell unless I recognized the number and Omar issued a statement saying that I needed time to heal and had been through a lot. I think the media stories that bothered me most were the ones that made Eli a hero in some ways, the passionate teen doing anything for love.

I'd like to say my relationship with my parents improved and I was able to go home but that's not how it happened. After a week of being hounded by the media Dad, his girlfriend and her son moved to Alberta and I haven't heard from him since. On the other hand, Mom relished the spotlight and began giving interviews without talking to me. I didn't want to talk to the media at all about it, she knew that and after the betrayal from Eli I saw this as another betrayal. Even after telling my mom to stop she wouldn't, she seemed to be delighting in the attention so Audra said I was welcome to stay with them. A couple of months ago they signed guardianship papers. They'll be converting the garage into a room for Drew and I'll take his room, we'll be doing the work this summer with help from friends.

"A whole summer where I don't have some kind of camp. I think we'll spend the whole summer in your basement," Alli grins leaning on the locker next to Adam's.

"We'll spend at least the rest of June turning the garage into Drew's room and moving my stuff into my new room," I comment closing my locker now that it's finally cleaned out.

"An even better excuse for me to be there and stay late with my boyfriend," Alli grins before grabbing Adam's shirt and smashing her lips to his.

Pretty sure no one saw that coming, including Alli and Adam, but between worrying about me and searching for me and helping me get through what happened they bonded. They actually make quite a cute couple and are very good for each other. They connect intellectually but share a lot of interests outside of school and intellectual pursuits. Adam is tender and nurturing and sweet and they can't get too physical too fast. Alli brings out the best in Adam and doesn't see him as a girl at all, not to mention Alli's parents love Adam.

"Hey Gorgeous, carry your books for you?" Owen offers kissing my cheek.

"Thanks," I smile handing the books to my boyfriend.

Never would have thought I'd be dating Owen but after the dance, and all he did after rescuing me everyone saw the two of us getting together. It happened slowly, mostly because I was having a hard time with trust, Owen never pushed even when Drew and Fitz were telling him to ask me out. Owen was just there for me whenever he could be, when I was scared he'd hold me, when I was angry he'd let me yell and when my arm healed he began teaching me self-defense. When I needed to cry, and he was around, he was my shoulder to cry on. When I needed to talk he was a willing ear to my ranting and when I just needed someone to keep me company he was there. He did his best to keep away the media and protect me from the whispering rumors at school. He never pushed and he became my strength without me realizing it. It was only a couple of weeks ago I felt the least bit ready to attempt another relationship. When I felt ready I asked Owen out, we had a date at the Torres house because I felt safe there, but I already knew I felt good with Owen. At the end of the night he asked if I had felt safe, if I could trust him and if I liked being with him, after answering yes to all three he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes.

"Where's Drew and Bianca?" Adam asks as Owen takes my backpack and puts an arm around me.

"Last time I saw them they were making out in front of B's locker," Owen replies.

"They're taking Bianca's car anyway, we're ready to go," Adam says and the four of us walk out to Owen's car to go home.

"Fitz is coming tonight, right?" I ask Owen as he begins driving.

"Yes, when he gets off at seven," Owen nods.

Fitz and I have also become close friends in the last three months, we helped him move into his apartment and he recently began dating a girl from his church. Spinner took a bigger role in my life after everything, I have dinner with him and Emma once a week mostly to check in. Spinner also took me out a lot in the weeks right after my rescue, just getting me out in the world with someone I felt safe with.

"Spinner and Emma said they were coming too. I hope Audra got enough food," I remark.

"I'm sure Mom bought plenty," Adam assures me.

We were having an end-of-year BBQ at the house, it was mostly kids from school but we'd invited Fitz, Spinner and Emma as well. Mostly because of how much they'd been there for me in the last few months, but in the last few months Spin and Emma had also become good friends with Adam, Drew, Bianca, Owen and Alli. Fitz was already good friends with Drew and Bianca but he became close to Adam, Drew and Alli as well.

"Oh good you're all here," Audra says when we pull up to the house. "Where's Drew and Bianca?"

"I'm sure they're just a few minutes behind us," Adam replies.

"Well we need get stuff set up, boys start getting the food out. Alli there's paper plates and plastic cutlery, some picnic table clothes to go over the tables. Before we start setting up, Clare a court date has been set, September 8th. We'll all be there with you Honey," Audra assures me.

"That's three months away, you still have lots of time to prepare yourself," Owen says.

"Eli's still under psychiatric care but it's been determined he can stand trial. He's still pleading not guilty, his parents have both plead guilty and sentencing is in a month," Audra informs us.

"Do I have to be there for the sentencing?" I ask her.

"No Sweetie, Omar and I will be there with your lawyer but you don't need to be there," Audra replies rubbing my arm comfortingly.

"What about Eli? He's pleading not guilty could he be found innocent?"

"If he doesn't change his mind and it goes to trial there is a chance. The trial was moved to Ottawa because of all the media attention here. With all the evidence, it's highly unlikely he'll be found innocent of all charges, and he'll be under strict psychiatric care for the next two years at least. Principal Simpson also assured us he'd never return to DeGrassi," Audra replies giving me a comforting hug.

"Good because after the trial I never want to see him again," I say and the animosity in my tone seeps into every word.

"Come on let's get this backyard ready for a party," Owen says putting his arm around me.

Drew and Bianca arrive and the seven of us get everything ready before the other guests arrive. It isn't long before the backyard is full of kids happy to be out of school for the summer. Spinner and Emma are among the first to arrive and when Fitz arrives with his girlfriend everyone is here. The best thing for me is enjoying a night of care-free fun with my friends, there was a time I was sure I would never have one again. I spend a lot of time talking with friends, discussing summer plans and laughing which feels good. When the sun begins to set I sit on the steps leading to the kitchen, I'm only sitting there for a moment before Owen comes over sitting with me and handing me a drink.

"You okay?" Owen asks.

"Yeah, just thinking," I reply taking a sip of the drink, "worried about the trial I guess."

"Eli's trial isn't for three months and we'll all be with you. Even if by some miracle he's found not-guilty, which would be near impossible, he'll be under psychiatric care and he won't be allowed back at DeGrassi. If he ever gets near you again I'll kill him myself," Owen assures me.

I smile and put my head on his shoulder, "I know. Just the thought that he could go free or they'll let him off because he's insane is frightening."

"There are pictures and testimony, statements from his parents even if they don't testify. I got pictures of you when we first went into Eli's room and the cops found a ton of evidence. It's three months away though and I don't want you to spend your entire summer vacation worrying about seeing Eli again and what might happen. It's so unlikely that he'll be found innocent and if he is he'll never get near you again. So, what can I do to make this a great vacation for you?" Owen asks.

I smile at him taking his hand and interlacing our fingers, "You're doing it now."

Owen grins and his lips ensnare mine into a blissful kiss.

 **Epilogue:**

 _ **Just so you all don't kill me for not letting you know what happened to Eli & his parents.**_

Cece & Bullfrog pled guilty to kidnapping and unlawful confinement, they were each sentenced to 3-5 years. And were mandated to see a psychiatrist for no less than 12 months.

Eli was found guilty at his trial of kidnapping, unlawful confinement and sexual assault. Along with court mandated psychiatric care he was sentenced to 5-8 years and Clare never saw him again.

She did happily date Owen and they were married just after she graduated from Columbia.

 **And that does it for this story, we're going to take a break from suspenseful short stories and this will be replaced with** _ **The Best Thing that Never Happened**_ **, some Clew fluff and drama.**


End file.
